One Time Selina Stayed
by LizzySong
Summary: Selina will always be there for Bruce when it truly counts. (Baby BatCat sickfic) Set in what I imagine as mid-season 4, where in Bruce and Selina are getting along well and working together.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note:

This fic takes place in the current season 4, where I imagine (and hope) that at some point Bruce and Selina start working together as vigilantes. First chapter is focused around Selina, second is focused on Bruce, third and final is both.

Hope you enjoy!

He'd passed out while they were out that night. It wasn't a date -- well, maybe it was, she wasn't sure what constituted a date. Regardless, Selina was kicking herself internally for not noticing something was wrong with him sooner. She knew the reason he hadn't said anything was because he thought she wouldn't believe him. He still didn't trust her, and she didn't blame him.

She sighed, still hiding outside the manor. After she'd managed to get Bruce back home and to Alfred's help, she'd pretended to leave. She was sure Alfred would be angry with her, and she didn't want to be there when he had the time to speak to her.

So she hid outside, planning on coming back in to see Bruce when she was sure Alfred would be out of the picture.

She had to wait for over an hour before she was sure she could come in undetected. She realized she had miscalculated when she came in her usual way into the drawing room and found Alfred sitting on the sofa, waiting for her.

"Hello, Miss Kyle." Selina sighed, "Look, I just wanted to make sure Bruce was okay." "And you couldn't have stayed to do that?" "You didn't want me here." "Perhaps not, but master Bruce certainly did." Selina averted her eyes. "He's been asking where you'd gone, if you were okay." Selina looked back at Alfred, slight anxiety in her eyes, "What'd you tell him?" "Don't worry, he doesn't know you've been hiding out here. ...I didn't want to get his hopes up in case I was wrong."

Selina nodded. "Well, as long as he's okay, I should probably..." She began to go back to the window where she'd entered. "And where exactly do you think you're going?" Alfred stood up, and Selina turned back around to face him. "You know as well as I that he's still awake, waiting for you.

"I don't consider you a particularly good influence on that boy, but I know he cares for you, and whether you want to admit it or not, I know you care for him. So instead of avoiding him, go and speak to him."

Selina was taken aback by this. She was used to Alfred trying to discourage her and Bruce from seeing each other -- never had he tried to convince her to stay.

Rather than question it, however, she made her way to Bruce's room. She didn't bother knocking on the door, she just walked in.

She found Bruce lying in bed, and at first she thought he was sleeping, but then she heard a very soft and raspy, "Selina?"


	2. Chapter Two

He knew something was wrong when he'd woken up that morning, but things were finally getting back to normal with Selina -- well, as normal as things could be with Selina -- and he knew that if he didn't show up he'd be setting them back several steps in their relationship. What that word meant for him and Selina he still wasn't quite sure, but he wasn't going to mess it up again, especially not for a little tiredness and a headache.

So he met her that night at their usual rooftop meeting place. Selina was already there, feeding the caged birds that he thought should be asleep at this time of night.

"Hey," he said, and frowned at the slight raspiness in his voice. Selina didn't seem to notice this, however, and turned to greet him with a small smile, "Hey. I know where some low-lifes are gonna be tonight. They'd probably make a good warm-up." Bruce smiled, "Sounds perfect." He and Selina had recently started working together, both finding it beneficial to have someone watching their back.

They made quick work of the low-life criminals Selina had suggested, and as they ran away from the scene in high-spirits, Bruce heard a sound he wasn't sure he'd ever heard before, it was Selina laughing. It wasn't sarcastic or mocking, but genuine laughter, which made him smile.

Their high spirits didn't last long, however, because as soon as they were sure they were safe and hiding behind what seemed to be an abandoned building, Bruce leant against the wall with his arm, breathing far too heavily for what his normal endurance was.

Selina realized this and put a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce?" She asked, "You okay? You get cut or something?" Bruce shook his head, "N-No. I'm... fine. Just... a little..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt himself being caught by Selina just before he hit the ground.

The next thing he knew he was in his bed, Alfred sitting at his side, frowning down at him. Bruce looked up at his guardian, trying to will his eyes to focus, "Selina?" he asked. Speaking proved painful, and he could only get out the one word, but Alfred understood what he wanted to know. "She's alright, Master Bruce. She brought you here. Lord knows how she managed it without help, but there you are." "...Where is she now?" "She left as soon as she knew you were safe."

Bruce looked disappointed, but he nodded slightly to show he'd understood. "...It wasn't her fault, Alfred." "I know it wasn't. --You should have told me you weren't well." "You would have tried to convince me not to go." "Of course I would have. You were clearly in no condition to be galavanting about. ...You gave Miss Kyle and I both quite a fright."

Bruce sighed a little, sinking further into his pillows, "I know. I'm sorry. ...What's wrong with me?" "Just a bad bout of flu, I think. You had quite a fever when Miss Kyle brought you home, but it seems to have come down to a much more reasonable temperature now."

Bruce nodded again, "Thank you for taking care of me, Alfred." Alfred smiled, "I'll always be here when you need me, Master B. Now, get some rest. I'll be in to bring you some tea and see how you're fairing shortly." Alfred stood up and began to leave the room, looking back when he reached the doorway just to confirm that Bruce was safe.

Not long after Alfred had left, Bruce heard the faint sound of voices coming from the drawing room. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he knew the voices belonged to Alfred and Selina.

He smiled at the knowledge that Selina had come back to make sure he was alright.

The voices from the drawing room stopped, and for a minute Bruce thought that Selina had left again. Then the door to his bedroom swung open. He knew it couldn't be Alfred, who always knocked and would never treat anything in this home so carelessly. No, this had to be Selina.


	3. Chapter Three

Authors Note:

Thanks for the support everyone! If you want me to write more Baby BatCat, send me some prompts via my tumblr (same username and profile pic as this account)! Now, here is the third and final chapter!

"Selina?" Bruce asked, trying to sit up. "Yeah," a quiet voice replied, "It's me. Don't try to sit up. If you pass out again I think your butler's gonna kill me." Bruce laughed a little, and Selina made her way over to him and sat down on the empty side of the bed. She crossed her legs and looked down at her... well, she didn't know what he was exactly, but she knew she didn't like seeing him like this.

"So what's wrong with you?" She asked in the tactless way she was prone to when she was worried. "Just the flu, I'll be fine." Selina nodded, "Good. ...You scared the hell outta me." "I'm sorry." "Yeah, well, just don't die and I'll forgive you."

Bruce smiled, "Consider it done." Selina nodded again, trying to conceal a small smile. "Then I guess we're okay."

There was a minute of awkward silence between the two until Selina broke it. "Well, since you're okay, I should get going. I got stuff I gotta do."

She started to get up, but stopped when Bruce took her hand, "Selina, wait. Please don't go." He paused for a second, "...You always leave so fast. Please, just stay for a little while."

He looked so weak and sad, a side of him that Selina wasn't used to seeing, and if she was honest, it scared her a little bit. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "Okay. I'll stay. ...For a while."

She made herself more comfortable, resting her back against the headboard and stretching her legs out in front of her. She realized she was still holding Bruce's hand and quickly let go of it, crossing her arms instead, which made Bruce smile in amusement.

"Selina?" he asked after a moment. "Yeah?" "How _did_ you get me home?" "You really don't remember any of it?" He shook his head. "Some of it you were half conscious for so you kinda walked. But at first I just dragged you." "...Well, thank you." "I wasn't just gonna just leave you unconscious in an ally." Bruce smiled, "You do care." "Enough to not leave you helpless and alone to die, yeah. We're not exactly setting the bar high, though, Bruce." They both laughed, though Bruce's quickly turned into a painful coughing fit.

"Crap," Selina said, "Here, sit up." She practically pulled him up, gently patting his back until he stopped coughing. "You okay?" she asked once he'd stopped. He nodded in response, taking a few wheezing breaths. "You want me to get Alfred?" Bruce shook his head, "No, I'm okay... How are you so good at this? No offense, but I never pegged you as having a good bedside-manner." Selina rolled her eyes, deciding just this once to let this "no offense" comment go by without reaction -- she could blame this particular one on his fever.

"Ivy used to get sick all the time. I'm used to it. --Now," she said, abruptly changing the subject, "lay back down and get some sleep." Bruce did as he was told, and Selina rested her back against the headboard again.

Absentmindedly, she took Bruce's hand, though she wasn't looking at him. Bruce smiled, starting to fully feel the effects of the night's events as his eyelids grew heavy.

"...Thank you for staying," he said softly, already nearly asleep. "Yeah, well, just get some sleep, 'kay?" Selina replied, trying not to smile, and failing. This didn't matter, however, as Bruce had already fallen asleep.

Selina sighed and laid down. If she was honest with herself, she was just as tired as Bruce was, and she really didn't want to leave. Not this time. It was peaceful and quiet, and she felt safe, which was something she rarely felt. So she let herself fall asleep, not caring that she didn't have a bed of her own or even a blanket to cover herself with. She had a roof over her head, and the one person she truly cared about laying next to her, a little worse for wear, but safe, and that was good enough for her.

When Selina woke up it was late into the morning. It took her a moment to remember where she was, and as soon as she did, she looked to her side at Bruce, who was still asleep. He had a damp cloth on his forehead now, which had to be Alfred's handiwork. She was glad Bruce had someone who cared about, and took such good care of him, even though she'd never had someone like that.

Then she noticed that her boots were off and on the floor next to the bed, and that she had a blanket covering her. ...Maybe Alfred cared about her, too. Even just a little bit.

She smiled and curled up under her blanket, and rested her head on Bruce's shoulder. He stirred a little and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "You're still here," he said softly, he sounded surprised but happy. "Yeah, well, you seemed like you needed the company." He smiled, "Thank you." Selina nodded a little in response and let out a sigh.

Maybe she'd stick around a while longer. A day without running for her life didn't sound half-bad, especially if she spent it with Bruce.


End file.
